Forgive or Forget?
by LovePeetaMellark106
Summary: After chosen. Zoey has messed up big time willErik forgive her.....or forget her? better story inside not good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: my first house of night fanfic. so sorry if it sucks.**

'how could she?! why when?!' Erik thought as he ran off into the night letting his tears flow freely. 'i was in love with her and she did this!' he almost puked at the thought of seeing his true love naked with that peice of trash, when he came across a body staked to the wall and reched at the sight for he noticed, even thought the body was decapitated and gutted, that it was loren blake. "Ha now you got it!" Erik laughed outloud into the night and then relized that the worriers would show soon and he didn't wanna be seen there, so he headed back to his dorm to pack for his leaving tomorrow. But when he got there he didn't expect Zoey to be sitting on his bed sobbing into her hands. Her face was hidden but her hair was a mess and her clothes were in a stray on her tiny form.

"What do you want?!" He said rather harshly not meaning to be but couldn't hide the anger in him now.

"I just wanted you to know you were right." She wiped he nose on her long sleeve hoodie. "He didn't love me. He and Neferet, they were laughing at me and then..." She shuttered. "and my frieds turned on me now that i told them the truth finally." She said standing leaving an imprint in his covers. "And to say I did love you always did. He just minipulated me, so sorry if I wasted your time. I'll go." She walks to door but is stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"So what truth?" He asked keeping his head foward so he wou;dn't look at her to show weakness at her apperance. "That you were cheating on me many times?!" He asked again anger returning to his voice.

"No. well yes, and no. I tld them that and that Stevie Rae isn't dead we healed her and then they ran off when they heard Loren was killed. I wound up here and i don't know why. You don't want me anymore. Have a good vampyre life I will go crawl under a rock for the rest of my life to keep from lying or cheating anymore." She said trying to get away from his grip, but was unsuccsessful.

" I never meant any of it z, I can't belive i am beliving you but i love you and I knew it would but I also can't stay." He said now looking at her, and into her red blothcy eyes. "I really could say I want to but i would be lying I want to live a vamp life." He said solemly.

"I know I never said you had to say I just want you know how much I feel shitty and I love you." She smiles but it never touched her eyes.

"I want to be with you." He said leaning closer. "I did tell you though what would happen. I can't take you back so easily." He said pulling back and letting go of her hand as if it burned.

"I don't have any Imprints anymore or anyone.....but you." She tries to walk closer but is stopped by him turning around and pushing her up against the wall.

"Why are you bleeding? What did you just do?! Did you do this because of my senses now?!" He almost yelled and looked her up and down eyes landing on where a cut should be on her chest. "When did you cut yourself?" He said calming again.

"I guess it was....." She wouldn't say his name because she didn't want to heve from it. She owded and wanting nothing from him. He was gone and she was glad. "It." She she said not wanting to look at Erik anymore feeling embarrassed.

"Ah I see." He said before tning and gently sliding a nail down Zoey's neck where a scarlet line appered and blood oozed out slightly. "Let me taste you Zoey." He said seductivily.

All Zoey could do was try and nod as he pressed his lips to the wound on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck before maoning at his lips.

"oh....ummm Sorry Erik.....Zoey?!" Erik heard the tiny voice and moved away from Zoey and to Jack.

"Hey Jack could you hand me a couple napkins from downstaris?" He asked looking him in the eyes.

"Umm....there are some tissues." Jack pointed to the dresser. "I will leave you two sorry." He finished walking out the door and ppossibly running to Damien and the Twins.

"I'm sorry Erik I should go." Zoey said taking a tissue and walking to the door.

"Who said I wanted you to leave?" He said pulling me back and pressing his blood stained lips to mine. "Stay with me when I leave. Come with me I am enough a vamp to protect you till you change." He said between breathes of kissing her.

All Zoey could rember after that was a blur before darkness, or sleep more likley, overcame her body and engullfed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: ok so here is chapter 2 hope you like. thanks for the reviews. **

Zoey woke up laying next to Erik in his bed. Looking at his bedside clock she noticed it was 12:00 pm. Noticing another thing, erik was nowhere to be found, but his shirt and clothes that had been on the floor last night were gone saying he was up and doing something; and as if on que he walks in the door with a tray of food.

"Morning Z," He said sitting next to her on the bed. "you hungry?" hands her a bowl of count chocola and a glass of wine.

She drank the wine thankfully was spiked with blood, and the flavor was like a white hot brand being oushed down her throat warming her every being. "Where did you get this? They don't have it in the dorms." She asked looking in his big blue eyes.

"Well it is pretty easy to get into the kitchen when everyone is asleep." He said taking off the shades she just noticed he was wearing.

"You went outside in the sun?!" She almost yelled worridly.

"It's ok right now it's cloudy and the sun isn't out." He said laughing running his hand through his messy black hair. "Besides I would never do anything to take you away from me."

"Good." She said and takes a sip of the blood-spiked wine and then a bite of her cereal.

"So about me leaving." He said looking away. "Are you coming with me?" He finished looking back at her.

"I won't be able to live without an adult vampyre." She said sadly not standing the thought of leaving hm again.

"I told you I am enough an adult to take care of us both." He said putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Please." He almost begged.

"I...Alright." She smiled and sits up covering her top half. "Where are we going?" She asked looking at him.

"You will see." He smiled and threw a shirt to her. "Here i guess you want to get a shower or some more sleep i do." Laughs as she finishes her food and the wine in a hurry and pulls shirt over her head and lays down close to the wall.

"I can sleep" She laughed and cuddles next to him as he lays down and wraps arms around, before falling into a sleepless night again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: here is chapter 3...enjoy!**

Zoey woke up to a sharp knocking on the door. "ugghh. Who is that?" Zoey moaned as she rolled out of the bed pulling on a shirt and sweatpants and opening the door to reveal a happy looking Jack. "Hey Jack. Ummm...What is it?"

"Damien wants you too meet him next to the rec hall with the twins." He said trying to hide his laughter.

Erik sits up in bed rubbing his eyes. "Who's at th.....Oh hey Jack." He said looking at him said "What's going on?" He sounded worried.

"Jack said i needed to meet Damien and the twins at the rec hall." Zoey shruggging, and turning back to Jack. "I will be there in a moment I need to take a shower and get dressed."

"Ok see you then." Jack said running off to tell Damien.

"Erik I am going to need a towel." she said looking at him sitting up in bed.

"Ok baby." He said getting up and getting her a towel and handing it to her. "There you are." He added with a smile.

"Thanks." She said walking into his bathroom and taking a shower. When she got out she found a pile of fresh clothes. She quickly dressed in the jeans and the black pull over with her third former symbol of Nyx's labryinth.

"Hey you ready?" Erik asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yeah." She nodded and kissed him before turnning to leave.

"Hey." He called when she opened the door. "Be ready to leave tomorrow night, Ok?" He asked looking at her.

"K." Zoey said walking out the door wondering if she was being pushed or just really wanted to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Here is chpt. 4 enjoy!**

Zoey was finally at the doors to the rec hall. She walked in looking around the dark and empty room. "Damien? Erin, Shaunee?" She asked walking around, then out of the corner Damien stepped out of the darkness.

"Hey Zoey I or we have a big suprise for you!" He said leading me to the studio part of the rec hall and through the big double doors. "Here you go." He said pointing to the middle of the room.

"Wha.....?" she was about to ask when a figure stepped out of the shadows and laughed.

"Miss me baby?" He asked when the twins by the corner turned on the lights and reviled the man standing there.

"LOREN!!!!???" She asked backing up agains tthe wall. "What are you doing here?!" Zoey asked backing up as he took a step to her.

"what you don't want me anymore?" He asked running at vamp speed to take her in his arms and kiss deeply.

"Stop!!!" She yelled pushing him off and running out of the rec hall into the night and into a dark shadow of a building she had never noticed before.

"I told you not to do that!" She heard Neferet yell at someone in the cabbin.

"I'm sorry my love and priesstess." Said a new male voice inside sounding strained.

"You are only sorry you got caught in the act!" she yelled furious and Zoey heard a sharp intake of breath from the man.

She couldn't help but to peek in the small window. When she looked into the window all she saw was the back of neferet's head. Then suddenly she shifted and Zoey could see the man. "no!" She yelled then ducked because she knew that they had heard her.

Zoey heard the door open and then a cold hand on he shoulder. "Well, Well, Well look who we have here." Said the man yanking her up and turning her around before dragging her back into the cottage.

"Zoey redbird. What brings you here to my new house tonight?" Asked Neferet, and then looks at the man who face was now hooded. "Get me the cloth." She ordered and while he did tried up Zoey, who was stuggling feircly, and threw her on the floor.

"Here you go my lady." He said handing her a dirty looking washcloth.

"Thank you." She said and walked over to Zoey. "Come here."

"No! Stay away!!" Zoey yelled but was overcome by the smell of gas and and then the sense of darkness overcame her more than the smell. The last thing she heard was a small bit of laughter in the small room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: ok here is the next chapter enjoy!!!!!**

"What happened?" Zoey asked looking around the dark and now empty rec hall. Zoey stood up and was overcome with dizzyness. "whoa." She mumbled to herself holding her head.

"ZOEY!!!!" Erik yelled as he burst through the door to the rec hall. "What happened to you?!" He asked pulling her into his arms.

"I don't rember." Sh said pulling him close and then pulled away. "You smell like gasline. What were you doing?" Sniffs the air.

"Um.....I just...I was grilling with lighter fluid to help the cooks for dinner." He said in a rush.

"Umm... ok?" She said and then turned and walked toward her dorm.

Erik walks after her. "You ok? And are you ready to leave?" He asks stopping her and turning her rubbing her shoulders.

"Yeah i'm fine, and no i am not ready to leave." Looks erik in his eyes. "I sorta don't want to leave now Erik." She sighed.

"What?! Why? It's Loren I know he's back!" He yelled pushing her away. "I took you back and now this is how you treat me?!" He yelled pacing angrily.

"No it has nothing to do with him!" She said frantically walking closer to him. "I don't want anything to do with him! Belive me! I hate him!" She sobbed trying to get closer but he kept putting space between them.

"I don't know what to belive or who to belive anymore!" He yellled before turning and running with vamp speed back to his dorm leaving her alone in the pre-dawn chill.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys im sorry about this note and everything and im so sorry i havent updated in forever :( ive been busy and then i got a horrible case of writers block i was wondering if any of you guys have any ideas that could help me out. you get recognition and brownie points for all the help :P you guys are amazing readers and i love all the reviews i get and i thank you all i sorry i will update as soon as i can**


End file.
